Amour pour toujours?
by Angemort
Summary: et si Tom Elvis Jedusor avait un coeur, et si il était capable d'aimer une personne, comment cela ce passeraitil?
1. Chapter 1

Amour pour toujours ?

_**Chapitre 1 : arrivée à l'orphelinat**_

_**POV Cassandra**_

Bonjour, je me prénomme Cassandra, j'ai 15 ans et mon « adorable » père qui m'a abandonnée depuis 10 m'a fait « expédier » en Angleterre pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi. J'arrive devant mon nouvel orphelinat. La personne qui m'accompagne me sert le bras, elle me fait mal. Elle me conduit chez la directrice qui ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Au bout de quelques minutes de discutions, la directrice appelle une personne qui m'attrape par le bras, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma douleur, et me tire jusque dans ma chambre. J'ai de la chance, j'ai une chambre pour moi toute seule. Elle part et je reste seule dans la pièce, seule avec mes démons.

Le dîner est déjà passé, et je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier à midi. Je me change pour aller dormir et je vois un bleu de plus ajouté sur mon bras. Des cicatrices et des bleus j'en ai plusieurs, même beaucoup.

Cette nuit la, je ne dors pas, mais je pleure silencieusement, je pleure ma douleur physique qui me fait souffrir le martyr et ma douleur intérieure qui me consume tout doucement, c'est la pire des douleurs. J'entends des bruit de pas dans la chambre voisine. Je me lève pour allé prendre un verre d'eau mais, comme je ne connaissait pas les lieu je me cogne contre la chaise, et je laisse échapper un cri de douleur, je tombe au sol, à genoux, et je passe la nuit entière la, toujours à genoux, dans mes pensés et mes pleures.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je suis déjà habillée, et je suis accoudée à la fenêtre. Une aide entre dans ma chambre pour me réveiller mais s'aperçois à son grand mécontentement que je suis déjà debout, et même habillée. Elle sort de ma chambre après avoir claqué la porte.

30minutes plus tard, je me décide enfin à sortir de ma chambre, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle à manger. Je regarde au tour de moi et je ne vois personne. Je me décide à aller vers la gauche et je tombe nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui venait juste de sortir de sa chambre.

Cassandra : excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Tom (la regarde de haut) : se n'est pas grave

Cassandra : je m'appelle Cassandra Vamp, et toi ?

Tom (entend le nom de famille de la jeune fille et est sur que c'est une sorcière): je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu es arrivé quand ?

Cassandra : je suis arrivé hier soir. Tu pourrais me montrer où est la salle à manger ?

Tom : suit moi.

Je suis Tom dans les escalier, mais je me demande s'il est lui aussi un sorcier. De toute façon je le saurais quand j'irais à poudlard. Je me demande si poudlard ressemble à Durmstag ? J'arrive enfin en compagnie de Tom dans la salle à manger. Je m'assieds à coter de lui. Pendant le repas, je ne mange presque rien, et je ne parle pas. Personne ne remarque mon désespoir. Tom, lui mange avec appétit. A la fin du repas, on se lève et il me propose de venir avec lui. J'accepte et je le suis.

On arrive dans sa chambre.

Tom : Cassandra, je voulais te parler.

Cassandra : je t'écoute

Tom : je sais que tu es une sorcière

Cassandra : et je suppose que tu es aussi un sorcier ?

Tom : exactement. Je suis à poudlard depuis mes 11 ans et je suppose que tu vas également aller là-bas ?

Cassandra : oui, avant j'étais à Durmstag.

Tom : j'en ai entendu parler.

POV auteur

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Tom et Cassandra se connaissaient de plus en plus. La rentrée était dans 2semaines, et Cassandra avait atte de savoir dans quelle maison elle sera. Tous les jours depuis leur rencontre, Cassandra et Tom se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Tom, et ils discutaient pendant des heures.

Ce jour la, vers 7heure du matin, Cassandra était déjà éveillée. Un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre. Etonnée elle pris la lettre et posa le hiboux sur le rebord de son lit. Elle lut rapidement la lettre et chassa le hibou vite fait avant de tomber à genoux en pleurant doucement.

A 8heure, Tom attendait comme d'habitude Cassandra devant sa chambre, puis voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il entra dans la pièce et aperçu Cassandra assise à genoux sur le sol, immobile. Tom arrive derrière Cassandra et voit que quelque chose ne va pas. Il voit la lettre et réconforte Cassandra. Il la sert dans ses bras, se qui a pour effet de faire réaliser à Cassandra qu'il est 8heure passé et que Tom est la, tout proche d'elle. Elle se laisse aller contre ses bras, se sentant en sécurité.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : on vit toujours même après la mort des personnes que l'on aime le plus. 

Cela faisait maintenant 24h que les parents d'Hermione étaient décédés, elle était actuellement chez elle, elle n'avait pas voulut allée au Terrier, elle voulait resté seule. L'enterrement de ses parents aurait lui dans 2 jours.

Le jour de l'enterrement, Hermione resta dans son coin, elle n'avait pas envi de parlé à qui que ce soit (ça ce comprend). Après la messe, Hermione alla au cimetière pour déposer une gerbe de rose blanche, les préférées de ses parents et un petit bouquet de lavande, ses fleurs préférées. Le soir Hermione se fit à manger. Puis après, elle alla directement se coucher, le lendemain elle irait au magasin.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et attendit, mais quoi ?a cette pensée elle fondit en larme (d'habitude sa mère venait la voir le matin vers 10h). Puis elle se reprit. Elle se leva et s'habilla.

(POV Hermione)

Bon je suis lavée, habillée enfin bof, je n'aime pas ce jeans, des achats s'imposent. On y va.  
J'arrive au centre commercial, alors voyons... bon d'abord je vais acheter de quoi manger.  
Bon alors il me faut du lait, des œufs ...  
(30minutes après)  
voilà maintenant les...cheveux. Direction le coiffeur  
deux heure plus tard, je sortait de chez le coiffeur avec une nouvelle coupe et une nouvelle couleur, j'avait les cheveux noir avec des mèche violines, ce qui m'allait très bien et les cheveux me tombaient au milieu du dos et étaient pour la première fois de ma vie parfaitement lisse.  
Bon et maintenant les vêtements. Après quelques essayages (vraiment beaucoup ) elle trouva enfin son bonheur, des minis jupes avec de beaux débardeurs ...

(POV auteur)  
La rentrée arriva rapidement, même si Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle devait prendre le taxi jusqu'à Londres puis prendre le train de poudlard. Mais pendant son malheur d'avoir perdu ses parents, elle avait quand même reçu quelque chose de positif, en effet, elle était préfète en chef, mais ignorait complètement qui serait LE préfet en chef.  
Le taxi venait d'arriver et le chauffeur aida Hermione à mettre ses bagages dans la voiture. (Pendant qu'elle serait à poudlard, sa tante qui partait en déplacement de temps en temps et qui n'avait pas de logement fixe venait s'installer chez elle, elle est encore en déplacement à ce moment là de l'histoire).

1h plus tard, Hermione était devant la gare et passa la barrière. Quand elle passa de l'autre coté, elle aperçu Harry et Ron...

oh non pas eu !


End file.
